Slay Me
by l Hypocrisy l
Summary: Erina is the feared Ice Dragon of the North. Soma is the swordsman who was sent to slay her... AU, One-Shot! Erina x Soma


**Slay Me**

_One Shot_

He wasn't scared of any demons, beasts, or fiends. That's probably why he took up monster hunting… Even more impressive than having the courage to face them was the fact that he was actually good at it. The young swordsman with the infamous slash above his left eye was one of the best mercenaries for hire. So it wasn't anything strange when he took up the mission to remove a problematic dragon in a nearby rural village.

He'd fought many dragons before, some large some small. It mattered not to him. They were ferocious beasts but he had slayed many. The swordsman couldn't wait to find the dragon. He had gotten bored with silly quests he had been going on lately. His party that he was with usually settled for simple matters like helping the injured and such. And even though he found that fine, he couldn't help but need for a bit more excitement. He was a swordsman at heart; that would never change.

However, upon entering the dragon's den, he was not prepared for the beast that gazed back at him. Instead of a dragon, its body was almost human like… something close yet not quite.

He was expecting to find something titanic. Something with brilliantly sharp teeth! A beast with large eyes, enormously giant wings, and a tail so strong it could break a house in two if it wanted… at least that's what the villagers told him.

But what met is gaze was something of an entirely different nature. It was neither dragon nor human. It actually looked like a fusion of the two. It mainly had the appearance of a human female, with long flowing blonde hair, a pair of brilliantly fierce pink eyes, ample breasts, supple lips, and smooth creamy skin. But that's as far as the human characteristics go. The rest of her body that was not exposed soft skin was covered up by hard blue ice.

From the tips of her piercing claws all the way up to her elbows was covered in something that looked like a mix between ice and scales. The same could be said about her legs. Ice-like scales spread from the talons of her toes up to the mid of her thighs. Her chest was covered with hard ice as well, covering up most of her lower breast and her lower area. It almost seemed like she was wearing a corset made of frost. Finally protruding from her backside was a long icy tail, which looked to be harder and jagged at the tip and smoothed out and softened as it reached back to her lower spine. He was actually surprised when he saw there were no wings on her.

The woman, or dragon, or whatever she was laid on her stomach in the middle of the cave alert at the intruder. She had noticed his presence from since he had neared her den, thanks to her acute senses. Though, she was relatively casual since there was only one invader. Her hands were propped up, cupping her face and she swung her legs slowly back and forth giving off a dangerously calm aura. She eyed him ever so curiously…

"You're a stupid human aren't you? Venturing into the cave of a dragon all by your lonesome... How brave," she teased.

The swordsman didn't answer. Instead he reached for the sword strapped on his back and unsheathed it. He wasn't going to be fooled by her appearance, it probably lead to the deaths of all those before him.

The half-dragon raised a delicate blonde brow, growing the ever more interested. "Not in the mood for talking I see, you really do intend to kill me don't you? And here I thought you were here to just chat. What's your name human?"

Now wielding his sword and pointing it at her, his shock at her appearance started to calm. He still didn't feel the need to entertain her however. He had to focus or he was surely going to die. Nevertheless he did decide to let her know his name. "Soma… Yukihara Soma, the greatest swordsman of this era."

The dragoness smiled and got to her feet. She liked his boldness. Though she heard many men call themselves the best before, this was nothing new. Flexing her claws and after doing a small stretch, she got in her battle stance. "I'm Nakiri Erina, the Ice Drake of the North. Remember it! For it will be the last name you hear."

Not waiting for a response she dashed at him with lightning speed, claws extended. Caught by surprise at how quick she was, Soma was barely able to dodge, thus receiving a sizeable gash to his chest plate. With one slash, her talons had already ripped its way through his armor.

'_Damn she's quick,'_ he thought. _'How is she so fast? There's got to be some way to slow her down!"_

He had never fought a half-dragon half-human before. He had heard about them though, in books and stories. The legends say they are more dangerous than their full-blooded counterparts. He came here for a bit more of a challenge, but he wasn't expecting this.

Erina watched him, her eyes shimmering with excitement. She loved the thrill of a fight. It was definitely the dragon in her. Something about fighting excited her, though these battles have always come unprovoked. She was even more excited at the fact that he was able to dodge her first strike. Usually her first was enough to land a killing blow.

"Maybe you might be better than most" she complimented.

Soma paid her comment no mind. This time it was he who charged at her. He couldn't give her the time to make the first move. In order to counter her speed, he needed to go on the offensive or else he'll be dead. Sword in hand, he swung at her. Erina was slightly taken back at his lack of fear, but still predicted his slashes and sidestepped them. Finding an opening in his swings, she thrust her hand aiming again for his exposed chest. Making contact, her claws pierced his side easily and Yukihara stumbled back. Then using her tail like a whip, she smacked him hard sending the young swordsman flying across the cave. Yukihara struggled to stand and gripped his side. At this moment he also realized he had lost his sword.

'_Crap, this is bad'_ he thought. "_How could she be this strong?"_

Erina slowly made her way towards him and grabbed him by the neck. She then slammed him against the wall knocking the air out of him. His shriek of pain caused for a small grin on her face. He reached to pull her hand from his throat but her monstrous strength was just too much.

"You're either brave or a complete idiot. However, you were foolish to come here alone and challenge me. Because of your foolishness, you will now die. What do you say to death?"

His golden eyes met her pink ones scanning for any form of weakness. He could tell she wasn't lying; she was definitely going to kill him. He tried again to pull her hands from his throat but it was to no avail. He had to think fast. The pain in his side was starting to become overbearing. He had to get out of this situation and kill her before the pain becomes too much.

Like a flash he thought of a way to break her hold.

"Not today," he breathed out. She raised another brow, again surprised… this time because of his stubbornness.

"Not today?" she asked curiously a bit confused. Her grip on his neck softened a little.

Taking advantage of this lax moment, Soma put all his strength into his legs, and kicked her hard in the stomach knocking her back a little, leaving him grasping for air.

She let out a growl, clearly more than pissed. There was no moment for Soma to recover as she lunged at him, intending to instantly deal the finishing strike. Instinctively, Yukihara ducked and she flew over him. Watching her tail whip past his face he grabbed it and pulled yanking her painfully.

A loud scream echoed through the cave as Erina then turned at him and gave him a deathly glare.

In a low and dark tone she said, "Let. Go."

Soma was unfazed. This time he was the one grinning. Maybe the loss of blood was starting to get to him, or maybe it was the thrill of the fight. Whatever the reason, he was not scared and now that he had her tail, his confidence was growing. He gave her tail a light squeeze and he saw her fight back a whimper.

"Looks like I found your weak spot…" Taking his hypothesis to the next step, he squeezed her tail with all his might. Erina let out another wail and dropped to her knees.

"You bastard" she grumbled. He gave her a triumphant look, then got within striking distance and kicked her to the floor. She landed on her back and he took this chance to jump on top of her, all the while pulling out a knife he had hidden in his armor. His other hand was still gripping her tail in case she tried something sneaky. He also used his legs to pin both her arms down to keep her immobile. He placed the cold steel against the soft human-like neck; he knew a blow at this spot would end her life. There was no ice armor here to save her.

Erina just watched him. She was completely helpless and her eyes were wide with terror. She was embarrassed he had caught her off guard. It truly was amazing for a human to beat her. She was superior in every aspect. She knew playing with her enemies would one day lead to her downfall. And here, thanks to that bad habit partnered with the fact that she had underestimated him, she was now going to die. _Alone_. The thought started to plague her like a virus. She breathed heavily trying to keep composed, and closed her eyes. The sudden rush of emotion was racing all over her, knowing her death was near.

"Any last words?" This time it was Yukihara proposing a question. A sense of _déjà vu __crept in the air._

A small tear escaped the dragoness. She was trying to fight back her feelings. This was not supposed to happen! She didn't want to die. Not here. Not by herself. She did nothing wrong! She wasn't bothering anyone! It was always other people who came attacking her! Why was she always the one painted the enemy! Maybe she was always destined to die.

"Just do it already!" she screamed. Her voice a bit shaky but filled with emotion.

For some reason Soma found he couldn't do it. He was here to kill a monster… not some damn dragon looking woman! It was eating at his heart how human like she looked. Here he was on top of what looked like a girl, blade placed ruthlessly against her neck, and at any second he could take her life. It just didn't feel right. Who was the real monster here? Him or her?

He was not a savage or evil man. He was kind, caring, and aloof. He could not find it in himself to kill her. Not after that desperately painful emotion ridden scream.

With a sigh and much internal deliberation he pulled his knife away and put it back into his armor. Erina expecting him to strike her or something of that nature kept her eyes shut tightly. It wasn't until a few moments past, that she realized he had not struck her yet. She peeked with one eye to see the blade was missing and then, now both beautifully pink eyes open, stared at him confusingly.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Erina growled out through gritted teeth.

"No… I don't think I can."

Soma pushed off of her and sat on the floor. The rush of testosterone now over, the dull pain in his side was now coming back.

"Shit…" He grabbed his side and squeezed it trying to stop the bleeding.

Erina slowly sat up, watching him struggle. She couldn't believe it. He didn't kill her… why? Why didn't he do it? All her life, people have been coming to kill her because she was a monster. Even her dragon brethren wanted to kill her. She was an abomination. A half-breed. Yet here, in this moment where there was actually a chance to end her miserable life, this lowly human spared her… It made absolutely no sense.

Erina knew she could kill him right here, and he'd be done with. He had no more strength. The wound she had inflicted upon him wasn't the most deadliest of blows, but it had been slowly sapping all the strength from him. Much like the swordsman before her, now she was at odds… Should she save him or kill him? She wasn't human so she did not hold herself to their pathetic morals. But then again, she wasn't a full dragon either, and she was not without a heart.

"Ughh… Damn it," she muttered to no one in particular. She crawled over to him and pushed him down, forcing him to lie on his back. He tried to get up but she held him firmly. "Stay still."

Something in Soma told him to listen; and even if he did want to resist, he had not the strength to. He felt her place a cold hand on his wound, and after a few seconds his whole side went numb. He lifted his head to look at what she was doing. Erina was freezing his wound. Frost was seeping out of her hands and the cooling effect was not only numbing his side, but also quickening the healing process all together.

"Your wound should heal fine now…" She looked at him, a small bit of guilt showing, knowing she was the one who caused it. "I purified it with my ice and numbed the pain. The blood should start to clot soon, and you'll be sore for a while but other than that you'll be fine."

"Wow," was all Soma could breathe out. He put his hand over his wound and she was right. It wasn't bleeding at all anymore. It was like his side was completely frozen. And his blood was definitely clotting up fast, sealing the wound beyond a normal pace. He sighed in relief and rested his head back down on the hard gravel.

"Why did you help me?" He asked, curiously.

"Why did you not kill me?" she quickly responded. He didn't answer for some time. The both just sat there in silence.

"I don't know…"

"Well then," she said. "I don't know either." She then picked Soma up and carried him over to where he first saw her lay. This area was padded down with soft grass and she assumed was much more comfortable for him to lie. She placed him down and made her way towards the exit of the cave. Before leaving she turned to him.

"Don't move. I'll be back." With that said, she was gone. Soma had no complaints. He couldn't leave even if he wanted to. Before he knew it, the world around him faded into darkness as he passed out from fatigue.

Erina in the meantime had gone out hunting. She had no idea why she was sheltering him now. She should of let him die. But the human emotions of kindness, guilt, and another feeling she could not quite place were stopping her. She found a nice looking deer and cut it down easily. Pleased with her kill, she carried her soon-to-be-meal back towards her den.

She wasn't surprised to see the warrior sleeping. Upon looking at his face, she couldn't help but to linger her gaze longer than expected. She did not understand why he did not kill her. It was bugging her to no ends. Ignoring him for the meantime, she set up a fire and started cooking their meal.

Soma woke up to aroma of the freshly slain buck. He was curious what was going on. He sat up, though a bit too quickly, causing him to wince at little at his injury.

Erina sensed he had wakened. She turned her head to all but visually confirm it and then went back to cooking the food.

"It will be done shortly," was all she said.

"Thanks…"

They sat together in silence, only the sounds of their eating and the burning fire echoing through the cave. Erina was fine with it. She didn't feel like speaking. Heck, she didn't speak to anyone really. The only times she ever spoke were during the moments she was about to kill someone.

The young swordsman on the other had different ideas. He was curious about her. He had never seen a humanoid dragon before.

"So…" he started. Erina looked at him as he tried to find the right words. "What exactly are you?" He said innocently through mouthfuls of deer. The dragoness actually found this amusing. She would have thought he would think it disrespectful to ask but this man kept surprising her more and more. His bluntness and purity was a pleasant change from the humans she had fought.

"I'm a half-breed, neither fully dragon nor fully human. I guess you can say I'm a half-dragon…"

"Ahh," Soma acknowledged. "So how come I never fought one of you half-dragon's before?"

"We're a rare genetic mutation that happens to one in every million dragons once every century. It's supposed to be a blessing; at least that's what the legends say. However we're seen as an atrocity by our kind. My family, one of the purest and strongest dragon lines, the Nakiri family, gave birth to me. As soon I was the age of five human years, I was instantly disowned by the family and thrown to fend for my own."

Soma nodded for her to continue, actually very interested in her story.

"I was found by a human. He saved me, and raised me as his own. However he kept me in secret, for fear of what the other villagers would say. One day a horde of Orc's attacked the village and killed him. The people then found me hiding in the house and automatically assumed I was responsible for his death. They called me a monster and chased me away. Since that day I've been constantly running and living on my own…"

The dragoness couldn't help but sound a bit sad towards the end of her story, lowering her head as well to convey her emotions. She had no idea why it was affecting her now… she had been alone for so long she had gotten used to it. Maybe it was actually the fact that someone else was hearing her story. This was the first time for as long as she could remember where she had an actual conversation with another being.

Yukihara gave her a sympathetic, but nonetheless warm smile.

"Well I don't think you're a monster. That's actually why I couldn't kill you. I think you're beautiful…"

The dragoness face shot up and looked at him, eyes wider than they had ever been. Her pink eyes bore into him, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. Soma on the other hand continued eating, as if not realizing the weight of his words; and what it MEANT to her.

"Y-you do?" Her heart was beating uncontrollably. She didn't understand this feeling. She had no idea what this sudden heat in her chest meant. All she knew was that it felt so good and it was causing irrational thoughts to surface in her mind.

"Well… yeah? I think your tail is wicked awesome too!" He grinned innocently.

Erina's face uncontrollably turned red. This was probably her first time blushing in her life. She couldn't control herself anymore. These new emotions she had no control over were causing reason to go flying out the window and her instinctive animal instincts were kicking in.

She crawled over to him and pushed him down, maybe a bit too aggressively. Soma's eyes widened as she mounted him, clearly surprised but before he could say anything, she pressed her lips firmly against his. She was acting purely on instinct. Soma didn't resist her, and after a small groan he parted his lips letting the aggressive Erina enter his mouth. She wasn't sure what was happening. Was he too weak to fight against her or was he allowing her to take advantage of him? She didn't know. But the feeling of his lips on hers, and the taste of his tongue mixed with the flavor of the cooked buck were driving her over the edge. He tasted SO DAMN GOOD.

She pulled away from him, a bit unwillingly. She mentally cursed the need for oxygen, and breathed heavily above him. Her once hard pink eyes looked softer, and the ice on her skin slowly started to melt as a completely humanoid body revealed itself. Soma continued to gape at her now nude figure. She now looked almost completely human, except for the long tail protruding from her lower back. She was indeed beautiful. He placed his hands on her exposed thighs, as if wanting to feel that there was no more ice.

She smiled at his curiosity. "I bet you didn't think it could melt. I can only suppress my ice for an hour or so. After that it comes back…"

"Well I didn't think you'd up and kiss me like that either… but that's also a welcomed surprised." He grinned at her madly. Erina blushed furiously and soon found herself now the one on her back.

"Now it's my turn to go on the offensive."

"But I thought you were injured?"

XOXOXOXO

Yukihara laid there in her den, looking outwards towards the night sky. The dragoness, her body now reverted to its icy state, slept peacefully against his chest. Her face snuggled against his neck and her tail was wrapped possessively around his waist. She was not letting him go tonight. Maybe she feared he would runaway and leave her alone again?

Her body was cold. This was going to be something he would have to get used to. There were parts that were heated, the areas where her human-like skin was exposed. But the rest of her body was chill. It's probably the reason why he has not fallen asleep yet. But during their moment of bliss, her body was that of a burning fire. So much heat, he smiled reminiscing their recent events.

He couldn't believe how things progressed so quickly. One moment he was trying to kill her… now he had SLEPT with her!

He couldn't help but chuckle. Here he was lying with an ice queen that was part dragon. He certainly didn't wake up this morning expecting this. It's not like he was surprised though. He's always been the spontaneous type. He looked down and felt her rhythmic breathing, her chilly breath against his neck, and her cool body mixed with some warmth pressed against him. He kissed her on her forehead…

_I'll never let you be alone again…_

* * *

**Authors Note: **Haahah and that's that! What you guys think? I know, I know it's a bit weird, and kinda sappy hahahahha. And yeh, Soma and Erina fell in love so quickly... But it's a ONE-SHOT what you expect! lol. I couldn't help it, I just woke up one day last week and kept having this fantasy idea in my head. I decided to recreate it with a Shokugeki No Soma spin on it hahah.

This will be a one-shot! I want to focus on my main fic, Year Three. I just had to get this out of my head. I hope you guys really like it. I had a lot of fun writing it!

Also ohhh man, all there's a lot of Megumi Soma moments happening! Nooooo! LMAOOO. I need my Soma Erina moments! Aww wells, I guess we got to wait. She doesn't really get that much time in the manga, which is frustrating. I hope she does soon! Also that little girl Kanon! Hahaha. She totally reminds me of Erina. So adorable! Yeah, if you don't know by now, I have a thing for tsunderes. XD

Read and Review!


End file.
